


FINAL REACH

by RyleeWyatt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gradual character development, M/M, Mystery, Nyotalia, Science Fiction, mainly nordics, not relationship centric, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyleeWyatt/pseuds/RyleeWyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human mind is an amazing thing. It's what makes us alive, what makes us human. What turns us good, what makes us evil. To learn about the human mind is a great responsibility, and must be used in a way to further humanity. Indeed, humanity will be furthered with this information. The cost, however, we may never know the extent of it's reaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin on my other Superpower AU on here, and this one will have a darker theme. Much will not be revealed until later.  
> As this is introducing the plot and just the bare basis of the story, Lukas has barely any personality. The story will be much more character-centric in the next chapters, and we'll get background stories and more depth into their unique personalities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to FINAL REACH.

CHAPTER 01

* * *

**TO: LUKAS BONDEVIK**

**FROM: FAR REACH ENTERPRISE**

 

**_Mr. Lukas Bondevik,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that your request to join the initial testing stages of Far Reach Enterprise’s FINAL REACH program has been accepted. Please wait patiently for a representative of Far Reach Enterprises to come to your residence to help you transition to living at our state of the art facility in New Mexico, in the United States of America. We highly encourage you to follow all instructions the representative gives you to ensure the smoothest transition._ **

**_Thank you for your time and cooperation, and look forward to receiving you at Far Reach Enterprise._ **

 

**_Signed,_ **

**_Allen Cartener, CEO_ **

* * *

_Twelve Months Earlier_

“Class, today I am pleased to inform you that a representative from Far Reach is here to give a lecture on a new program!” The teacher’s words had little effect on the rowdy room of 17 to 18 year olds. She sighed and turned to apologize to the representative, but she paused, noting the representative, dressed in a suit and tie, was simply smiling at the room of loud teenagers. He then turned to the teacher, still smiling.

“It’s no problem. They’re children, it’s how they’re supposed to act.” He walked to the center of the room and clapped twice, the chatter and laughter immediately ceasing, all attention on the imposing representative at the front of the room.

“Hello class. My name is Allen Cartener, and I’m a representative of Far Reach Enterprise, a research firm focusing primarily on human diseases and disorders. We also do a lot of studying simply on the human brain and it’s functions and capabilities. I’m here to inform you of an opportunity to help further the human species as a whole.”

At his last words, the teacher’s eyes went a bit wide. “Sir, Mr. Cartener, it was discussed that you-”

Mr. Cartener cut her off. “I have discussed nothing with anybody! I’m just here to promote my new program. I believe it would be a great opportunity for some of the future’s brightest minds to participate in this program, specifically studying the human brain and it’s capabilities.” He set a stack of index cards on one of the front student’s desks. “Once you’re 18 years of age, you can sign up. You’ll be highly compensated, and you can even participate in helping with the research, if you are so scientifically inclined.” The students silently passed around the index cards, looking at them curiously.

The representative turned to look back at the teacher. “I’m finished. Thank you all for your time. I know several of you _will_ apply.” He left.

As soon as he exited the door, the room filled with chatter. The teacher mentioned that she would be back shortly and also exited in a rush. Lukas Bondevik was one of the last to receive a card. It was a simple black and white design, with their logo, an “FR” in modern script inside a stylized star, on the front. On the back, there was a website. He was intrigued by the offer. It had been the talk of the students. However, before the actual representative offered to talk to the top 10% of their graduating class, it was just a rumor about human brain experimentation in America.

Lukas pulled out his phone, ignoring the voices around him, discussing the offer and what it all meant, and pulled up the site mentioned on the back of the card.

 

**FAR REACH ENTERPRISE**

**_ENSURING PROGRESSION FOR THE FUTURE_ **

 

_Please select the reason of your visit:_

About Far Reach

Research Projects

FINAL REACH Program - Applications Open

Sponsors

Certifications

Staff & Research Teams

FAQ

Request Information

 

Lukas clicked on the “FINAL REACH program” link. On the page was information all about the program, the stipend attached to it, and the time. It would run during the next summer, about a year from now. The more he read, the more interested Lukas became. It seemed perfect for him, he planned to continue his education as a neuroscientist. This program would allow him to be a part of a great research opportunity, and also gain valuable experience for his higher education.

 

**FAR REACH ENTERPRISE**

**_ENSURING PROGRESSION FOR THE FUTURE_ **

 

**FINAL REACH**

**Application HERE**

_FINAL REACH is a brand new study to help the world better understand the human brain and it’s intricacies. A variety of exercises, 100% safe and humane experiments, and dozens of valuable volunteer and experience opportunities for aspiring scientists. If accepted, you would be helping to launch the world into an era of better human understanding._

_Click HERE to see a list of all experiments and tracks for accepted applicants._

 

**_Applicant Requirements:_ **

18+ years of age

Must be available from 1 June, 20XX - 1 September, 20XX

Compliance with all rules and regulations outlined HERE

Must submit to initial medical testing & 5-part interview

 

**_*selection not based off of race, sex, gender, religion, etc._ **

* * *

Over the next few months, Lukas gradually forgot about the program, despite researching it thoroughly. He wasn’t quite so sure he trusted it, though his school counselor had been encouraging him heavily since the representative came to their school, considering his interest in neuroscience. However, it was only a month after the representative handed out the cards that Lukas and 123 other students graduated from school, off to another life entirely. He busied himself with preparations for university and his new station as a university pre-med student.

Three months into his university education, Lukas received a letter in the mail, addressed to his dorm room.

 

**TO: LUKAS BONDEVIK**

**FROM: FAR REACH ENTERPRISE**

 

**_Mr. Lukas Bondevik,_ **

**_Far Reach Enterprise has received an anonymous recommendation for you to be a part of our FINAL REACH program, a program designed to help ensure the future of the understanding of the human brain. We encourage you to look on our website www.farreach.org  and look at the FINAL REACH program, as well as information about our research firm in general. We do hope we hear from you soon._ **

 

**_Signed,_ **

**_Allen Cartener, FINAL REACH Representative_ **

 

Lukas put the letter down on his desk hesitantly. He hadn’t thought about the program he had learned about several months ago in awhile. He was extremely curious as to who was the “anonymous recommender” was. Maybe one of his professors? Either way, they seemed interested in him. From the looks of the rules and regulations, the program wouldn’t be easy, and not to mention a 5-part interview to pass. However, it was highly stressed back by his old counselor that he applied, and that it would look great on transcripts.

Deciding it couldn’t hurt (he had nothing planned for the summer anyway) he went on the website and clicked the same link he did several months previously, then clicking the actual application.

 

**FAR REACH ENTERPRISE**

**_ENSURING PROGRESSION FOR THE FUTURE_ **

 

**FINAL REACH Application**

 

_Thank you for deciding to apply to this prestigious program. Please, take your time to answer every question truthfully and completely. Do not leave any part of the application blank. Any mistakes or blank answers will result in your application being immediately dismissed by the selection committee._

 

_The application is estimated to take about an hour to complete. You may pause and save your work and return to it at a later time. Be mindful of the application date. There is no special consideration for those who turn in applications early, so please do not rush._

 

The questions were simple at first. If they could even be called questions, that is. They were things like “name”, “date of birth”, “gender”, etc. Then a section on medical history, in which he had to pull up a few documents up for. Then there was a personality assessment, and questions asking why he wanted to do the program, what he expected to receive from it, and questions on his availability.

After checking his answers a couple of times, Lukas hit “SUBMIT APPLICATION”. A bubble popped up on the screen.

 

**_Thank you for applying for Far Reach Enterprise’s FINAL REACH program. You will be informed in May 20XX whether you have been approved to move onto initial medical testing and the 5-part interview._ **

 

Lukas stared at the message, getting a strange feeling in the back of his mind. Immediately, an image of the man who had come to their school, the representative, Allen Cartener, with his unnerving smile and suit, popped into his head. _“I know several of you_ will _apply.”_ He shook the image out of his head and turned to his biology homework, the memory of the application fading after only a few days.

* * *

 

_Six Months Later_

A letter sat on his desk, simply packaged and designed. Dropping his bag, Lukas opened the envelope and unfolded the paper.

 

**TO: LUKAS BONDEVIK**

**FROM: FAR REACH ENTERPRISE**

 

**_Mr. Lukas Bondevik,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that your request to join the initial testing stages of Far Reach Enterprise’s FINAL REACH program has been accepted…_ **

* * *

 

**_*to be continued*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback is appreciated. I promise more character development as the story develops itself. :D


	2. CHAPTER 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas suddenly gets a very bad feeling, and it's pretty justified.

CHAPTER 02

* * *

Lukas Bondevik was jerked awake from his nap on his desk top by a loud knock on his dorm room door. It was three sharp raps, then silence. Taking a moment to smooth out his hair and shirt, he tapped his phone, discovering it was 3 in the afternoon, sharp. Suddenly, he realized what the knocks were for.

“Crap,” he grumbled, hurrying over to the door, opening it to find a man, only a few inches taller than him, in a black suit and tie, a briefcase at his side.

“Hello?” He asked, not opening the door all the way. “Are you from Far Reach…?” The man nodded, handing him a half sheet of thick paper.

 

**_FINAL REACH - Lukas Bondevik_ **

**_Today is the day you will begin your journey with Far Reach’s FINAL REACH program. Your guide is Malek Torin. Please follow every instruction given. You will be given ample time to pack, if you have not done so already, and will be guided towards the transportation. Please ask any questions you may have._ **

 

**_Signed,_ **

**_Allen Cartener, CEO_ **

 

After Lukas had looked up from the paper, the man gave him a reassuring smile.

“Is it alright if I come in? We have a few things to discuss, and also you have forms to sign.” Lukas opened the door for him and led him to the small sitting area opposite of his bed and desk in his dorm.

The man set his briefcase down on top of the table and held his hand out. Lukas slowly took it and they shook hands.

“No need to be nervous, Mr. Bondevik. My name’s Malek Torin, and I’ll be your guide for this adjustment period into the program. I see you have packed.”

Lukas looked out on all of his luggage and boxes. He didn’t have much, but it still took him a couple of days. He was pretty nervous about what to bring and how to pack, until he discovered that there was a packing list on the website he got the application from.

Seeing that Lukas wasn’t going to talk much, Malek continued. “Well, first off, do you have any questions for me?”

Lukas shook his head. “Not really. I just want to go.”

Malek grinned and clapped his hands together. “That’s what I like to hear! Now here…” He opened the briefcase and handed Lukas a large packet, then several loose-leaf papers. “...is the rules, regulations, and other information about the program, and all the papers you get to sign. Do you have your passport all ready? Usually the paperwork takes no more than an hour or so, and we could leave tomorrow…”

Lukas sifted through the papers. It was the typical medical information, plus a few waivers about injury and insurance. There were a couple of papers about confidentiality for both himself and the company and program itself. “Is there anything else I need to sign?”

Malek shook his head. “That is all.” He snapped shut the briefcase and stood up, giving Lukas a business card.

 

**MALEK TORIN**

**FINAL REACH APPLICANT PHASE I GUIDE**

 

**EMAIL | FRMALEKTORIN@XXXXXXX.COM**

**PHONE | (XXX) XXX-XXXX**

 

“Call me if you have a question or if you’re finished. Also, if you still have any packing to do, you can do that after the paperwork. I’ll come and check to make sure it’s been done correctly, and I’ll do the final stuff so we can be on our way tomorrow. Sound good?” Lukas nodded and led Malek to the door. After he closed it, he turned the lock and went back to the paperwork, sighing. He was finally finished with his first year at university, and now he had to do more papers. At least it was only reading and signing.

He steadily read and signed the paperwork for about 15 minutes until his phone vibrated, indicating a new text.

 

**MOTHER:**

**Hi sweetie! I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with us next week. Your father is having some friends over and one of them has a college student that’ll be coming**

 

**LUKAS:**

**Sorry, but I’m leaving for the internship tomorrow.**

 

**MOTHER:**

**Tomorrow! I haven’t even gotten to say goodbye! You’ll be in another country for months!**

 

**LUKAS:**

**I didn’t know it was going to be so quick. I’ll see if I can come visit on the way to the airport tomorrow.**

 

**MOTHER:**

**I hope you do!**

 

**LUKAS:**

**I’ll try my hardest. Sorry mom, but I have a lot of paperwork.**

 

**MOTHER:**

**Sorry sweetie. I hope you can come tomorrow**

 

Lukas sighed and set down his phone. He had already been planning to go visit his family the next week, and would have started moving his stuff from his dorm to the house where he would have stayed the summer. However, he had realized how soon the representative might be coming, and had started packing early, since there was no set date the guide would come. He felt bad that he would have to leave his parents so suddenly, but he didn’t really have much of a choice. From what he could tell, it was very difficult to get into the program, and that there were a lot of other people who could easily take his spot if he messed something up.

Now determined to finish the paperwork so he could discuss meeting his family the next day with Malek, Lukas went back to work, ignoring the occasional notification from his phone, the laughter and loud voices in the dorm hallways, and the outside noises.

* * *

Lukas finished the paperwork in about half an hour total, and looked around his dorm, making sure everything was properly packed and he had everything he needed in his carry-on bag and his suitcase. He then drank a bottle of water, rubbing at his eyes. Once he had recovered slightly from staring at letters for half an hour, he went back to the paperwork and double-checked it. Deciding it was as good as it was going to get, Lukas grabbed his phone and tapped in the number on Malek’s business card.

Immediately, Malek picked up. “Hello? This is Malek Torin speaking.”

“This is Lukas Bondevik. I’ve finished the paperwork. I also have a question about tomorrow.”

“No problem. I’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

* * *

Almost ten minutes later on the dot, there were the same three sharp raps at the dorm room door, and Lukas opened it, letting Malek in. He led the man over to the table, and they sat down. Malek reached over and took his paperwork, reading and nodding. When he was done with the final page, he put them in his briefcase. “I don’t remember if you told me if your passport was in order. That’s kind of a biggie.”

“Yes, I’ve had a passport for years. It’s up to date.”

“Good, now you had a question about tomorrow?”

Lukas looked at his phone and tapped the top of the table. “I didn’t know I would be leaving so soon. Would it be possible for me to visit my family before the flight tomorrow?”

Not looking up, Lukas waited for the answer. After about 30 seconds of nothing, he looked up to see Malek with a stretched smile and unsmiling eyes.

“I’m sorry Mr. Bondevik, but after you have completed your paperwork, you are not allowed any contact with any outside people.”

Lukas stared at Malek in disbelief for a few seconds. “I...I don’t remember that in the paperwork…”

The same smile that didn’t reach his eyes was still there. “It wasn’t. However, it _was_ in the application you filled out for the FINAL REACH program. You don’t remember?”

Lukas jumped up from his chair, glaring at Malek. “I didn’t sign anything like that! What’s wrong with me seeing my family before I leave them for months?”

Malek seemed unfazed by Lukas’ outburst and simply shrugged. “It’s to make sure you abide by your contract. It is also to protect the company and its personnel. Speaking of which,” he reached out and took Lukas’ phone, earning a sharp _“excuse me?!?”_ from Lukas. The phone promptly went into Malek’s briefcase.

“That also includes any devices that would enable you to have any contact with anybody outside the facility. Your luggage and all of your belongings will be thoroughly searched before you receive them at the facility in New Mexico.”

Lukas wasn’t sure if he was in shock about what was happening, or if he was just scared shitless. He was basically being tied off from the outside world, and he had a horrible feeling about it. He wanted to run to the door, but Malek was much bigger than him, and likely could stop him before he got anywhere near the door.

“Remember,” Malek said in a primary school teacher voice. “If you don’t listen to everything I say, you can be _ejected_ from the program. You will have no outside contact with anybody except those within the facility. You will listen to all staff members and follow all the procedures and rules in the big packets I gave you earlier. Please, sit.”

Lukas shakily sat back down.

“Now, since usually most people have actually seen their family in the past week or so and don’t put up much of a fight, I think we can get the private jet to fly us tonight.” Lukas tightened his fists, trying to keep the nervousness from his face. Malek smiled and pulled out his own cell phone. “I’ll call them right now. I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” He turned slightly away from Lukas, still clearly keeping him in sight. Lukas just rested his head in his hands, listening closely to the quiet conversation.

“This is Malek Torin, Lukas Bondevik’s guide. We have a Code 3….yes, as soon as possible. I’ll send you the address….thank you.”

Malek ended the call and turned back to Lukas. “In a couple of minutes we’ll have some people come to get your things and take us to the air strip. Please be cooperative.” When Lukas just stared at him, Malek groaned. “You can read or something. Don’t just sit there and stare at me, it’s creepy.”

Scowling when he realized Lukas wasn’t going to give it up any time soon, he took his phone back out and started tapping away on it.

Glaring for a bit longer, Lukas reached over to his desk to get his copy of _The Amber Spyglass_ he had been rereading for a few days. He cautiously sat down, attempting to keep calm, but not able to focus on the book due to his increasing anxiety about what was going to happen to him. Everything was _wrong_. He vaguely recalled one other person in his school had been accepted into the program, but she apparently had been texting her friends from the facility, telling them all about it. A few of the girl’s friends were in one of his literature classes. Then why was he not allowed to communicate with anybody? Did he accidentally sign something different on the original electronic application?

His nervous thinking was stopped short only a few minutes later (in which he had only gotten through about half a page in his book) by three sharp raps on the door.

“Ah, they’re here.” Malek said, opening up the door. Several people came in; a woman in a doctor’s coat, two men and a woman in black shirts with the Far Reach logo and khaki pants, and another man in a suit just like Malek’s. The three with the black shirts immediately started grabbing his boxes. The other two and Malek came up to Lukas, the man in the suit going behind his chair while the doctor set a medical bag down on the table.

“We were informed that you were having a difficult time calming down, Mr.Bondevik.” The doctor said, pulling a capped needle out of her bag and a bottle of clear liquid. Her name tag said “Dr.Idinas”, and her long, dark hair contrasted sharply with the white of her coat. “This will help you calm down.” She started filling the needle with the liquid and Lukas tried to get up to run, but the man in the suit grabbed him from behind, all three of the adults ignoring Lukas as he cursed and struggled. Dr.Idinas calmly stuck the needle in his arm and injected it, humming at she cleaned up, putting a small wrap where a pinprick of blood appeared. Only seconds later did the conversation she was having with Malek start to fade and he felt himself get weaker and weaker, until everything went black.

* * *

**PAGE 52 OF FINAL REACH PROGRAM TERMS AND CONDITIONS**

**_Any applicant that is accepted into the FINAL REACH program will be informed of when their guide will arrive, unless the applicant has been accepted into a more advanced program within FINAL REACH, in which they will not be allowed any outside contact with any person due to conditions set by Allen Cartener, CEO of Far Reach Enterprises…_ **

* * *

 

**_*to be continued*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this one. I have a general plot line in my head, but like all of my stories, this is going to be mainly "whatever I think of as I go". Like Malek wasn't even going to have this important of a part.  
> I really hope I'm writing this in a way that makes sense, but, of course, not too much sense. I'm trying not to let it sound cliche...so any feedback would be great. I'm really hoping that this will actually be a long fic!  
> Thank you for reading. I'll try to update at least every other week.


	3. CHAPTER 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do experimental drugs, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so into this story that I can actually write good-sized chapters. I'm usually lucky if I get to 1k words, but with this chapter I was at 1,400 and didn't even notice! I think that means it's going well.
> 
> Anyways, this isn't much of an interesting chapter. Some slight character introductions, but more of that will come later!

CHAPTER 03

* * *

Lukas woke up and immediately noticed he had a cover over his eyes and he was strapped to the bed. He tried to remember where he was, but all he remembered was the Far Reach representative coming into his dorm room, and even that was blurry.

He stopped struggling, evened out his breathing, and strained his ears to hear anything that might indicate where he was. It was cool in the room he was in, and bright; he could see light through whatever was blocking his vision. The fluorescent lights made a quiet buzzing noise, along with what sounded like machines beeping, including one relatively close to whatever Lukas was lying on. From what he could gather, he was in some sort of hospital room. For what reason, he didn’t know, especially since he was completely strapped down. He tested the binds again, then attempted to shake off the mask from his eyes. Both attempts were unsuccessful.

Swallowing to clear his very dry throat, he quietly called out, “Hello?”

For about half a minute there was no noise, then a door opened, making loud clicking noises when latching and unlatching. Clacks of shoes came closer and closer until what sounded like curtains being pulled back sounded near Lukas, making him jump slightly. Tightening his fists, Lukas attempted to keep the panic out of his body language. Suddenly, the mask was taken off, and he could see.

He squinted until he got used to the bright lights, immediately getting a headache. Blinking a few times, he finally got a look at the person who had come to him. It was a man in his late 30s with dark burgundy hair cut short, and a beard that matched his hair that was pretty long. He had a very serious look on his face, and stood back, smoothing out his lab jacket.

He obviously expected Lukas to say something, but when he didn’t, the man frowned. “Are you brain dead now, kid? Say something, you’re creeping me out.”

“It should be obvious; where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I strapped up?” He glared at the man. “Maybe I should be the one asking if you’re brain dead.”

The man rolled his eyes. “I hate it when we get smartasses.” He went and opened the door slightly, sticking his head out. “Hey, Dr. Idinas! Bondevik’s a smartass!” A woman’s voice yelled something back to him and the red headed man went out of the room with a groan, closing the door behind him.

Lukas looked down at his restraints. They were velcro, and pretty tough velcro at that. He couldn’t see much of the room he was in, mainly because he was surrounded by curtains on two sides, one side left open by the man, and a wall behind him. He was on what looked to be an average hospital bed. At least he had his own clothes on.

A few minutes later the door opened and a dark haired woman in a lab coat, apparently Dr. Idinas, came in, accompanied by the red head man. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she had simple black framed glasses hanging off the pocket of her coat. She smiled at Lukas, pulling over a chair, sitting, and then looking over the clip board she broght in with her. The man stood near the door, almost as if he was on guard duty.

“Hello Lukas,” Dr. Idinas started. “My name is Dr. Idinas, and that is Eric. I’m the head doctor for the FINAL REACH program, and he is a security guard. I apologize for his behavior-” Eric snorted. “-and I would like to formally welcome you to the FINAL REACH program.”

“So...I’m in New Mexico?” Lukas asked. “Why am I strapped up?”

She looked at the velcro straps. “You were having trouble calming down right before coming onto the plane. We gave you a calming medication and you fell asleep. It’s still in the testing phase, so some patients react...violently when they wake up.”

Lukas just stared at her. “Are you telling me you injected me with an experimental drug without my consent?”

She smiled at him. “Exactly. You signed the paperwork, after all.”

“I signed paperwork for you to experiment on me?”

“ _Exactly_. Now, Eric’s going to unstrap you. Then you will be assigned to a group, and then you’ll start the medical phase of the process. If you pass that stage, you’ll go into interview.”

“What if I fail one part?” Lukas asked as Eric unstrapped his legs.

Dr. Idinas stood up and looked at his clipboard. “It looks as if you have a special pass Mr. Bondevik. You have nothing to worry about.”

* * *

Once the restraints were off, Lukas slid off of the bed, trying to distance himself slightly from Eric, and followed Dr. Idinas out into the hallway, which had no windows and doors until the end, which had a large metal door. Dr. Idinas unlocked it with a finger print, and the three of them walked through, it sliding shut smoothly behind them.

They stopped right inside. The room was full of young adults, lounging around in various chairs and tables. There was a snack table on the opposite wall, and a television hooked up to a PlayStation 2, where a few people were playing Guitar Hero.

There was a LED marquee above the snack table that had a few messages:

 

**WELCOME TO THE FINAL REACH PROGRAM**

 

**PLEASE ENJOY OUR SNACKS AND GAMES**

 

**WAIT PATIENTLY FOR ALL ARRIVALS**

 

**YOU WILL BE SORTED INTO PREDETERMINED GROUPS**

 

**HAVE A GRAND DAY**

 

Dr. Idinas turned to him, and Eric left. “You’re a part of the second group to arrive, which came two months ago. You were the 39th to arrive. The last candidate is set to come in a few minutes. You’re free to socialize, eat, or rest.” She smiled at him again and left.

Lukas looked out on the sea of people around his age and decided it was a place he definitely didn’t want to be, especially with a splitting headache and fatigue from whatever drug the insane doctor or whoever had given him. He tried to remember signing any papers allowing them to test experimental drugs on him, but he couldn’t really recall signing anything. Maybe that was another side effect of the drug.

He dodged people and finally made it over to the snack table, giving a strange look to the blonde guy taking an entire plate of cookies, a pan of cupcakes, and a bowl of chips in one go. He took a water bottle and a small bag of pretzels and found a chair in the corner of the room, about as far away from the ruckus as he could get.

* * *

As he was throwing away his empty pretzel bag, the front door where he had come in opened, and Dr. Idinas was there with a small blonde girl. Dr. Idinas said something to her and she nodded, sitting down on a nearby couch. Nobody paid any attention to the doctor until she held a microphone up to her mouth and cleared her throat, the noise coming through speakers in the ceiling. Most chatter in the room died off and all attention was directed towards her.

“Hello FINAL REACH candidates! Yes, you have been accepted into the program, but you have to be tested to see which branch of the program you will be sorted into. A few of you may end up being ineligible. However, you don’t need to worry, our first group only had five candidates be ineligible.” Eric seemed to roll his eyes next to her. “There are 40 candidates in this room, and you will be separated into groups of five based on background. These people will be your roommates and teammates for the duration of your stay here at Far Reach. When I call your name, I’ll call a number with that. Remember your number.”

Dr. Idinas then started listing off names, giving them a number one through eight. Lukas was put into group two. They were then instructed to go to different parts of the room according to their numbers.

Lukas’ group was near the front, and so he made his way up there, watching the other groups get together. Some looked happy, others looked nervous by their new roommates. Lukas was the last to arrive to his little group. He didn’t recognize anybody in the group....except for one.

“Lukas? Seriously?”

“ _Emil?_ ”

The siblings just stood there, staring at each other until one of the others, a tall one with spikey blonde hair, interrupted them.

“Hey, you two know each other?”

Lukas gave the taller man look. “No,” he deadpanned. “We just read each other’s minds.”

He held his hands up in defense. “Didn’t mean any harm, man.”

“We’re half-siblings.” Emilíana grumbled. “I didn’t know you signed up for the program.”

The other two in the group were a man taller than the spikey haired man, and a shorter man with light blonde hair. The shorter one seemed excited by the revelation.

“Siblings! What’s the chance, right? How didn’t you know you were each applying?”

Lukas and Emilíana shared a look. “We haven’t seen each other in, like, three years. I lived with my dad in Iceland until I went to school. He lives in Norway.”

The taller man seemed frustrated. “My name’s Berwald.”

“I’m Mathias Densen, from Denmark!”

“My name’s Tino! Nice to meet everybody!”

“Lukas.”

“Emil. Short for Emilíana”

Shortly after they had finally introduced themselves, Dr. Idinas tapped on the microphone.

“You’ll soon be joined by a guide that will be there to guide you to your room, and they will take you to all of your meetings and appointments. Please follow all instructions.” She turned and opened the door, and eight people in suits came through the door. One headed right towards their group. He smiled brightly at all of them.

“Hi! My name’s Malek Torin and I’m going to be your guide through your medical examinations and your interviews!” He looked straight at Lukas. “Please follow all instructions carefully and we’ll all get along great.”

As they headed towards their room, Lukas couldn’t help a horrible gut feeling that something was _very_ off.

* * *

**FINAL REACH PROGRAM’S LEVEL 2 CANDIDATE LIST**

**_These candidates have been approved to pass all medical testing and interview phases. They will then be put under the supervision of Allen Cartener and his specialists for his experimental testing on the candidates. No indication is to be given of this status to the candidates until such time they are delivered to the LEVEL 2 facility._ **

 

 **2 - Bondevik,** Lukas

 **1 - Bonnefoy,** Francis

 **1 - Carriedo,** Camila

 **2 - Densen,** Mathias

 **3 - Honda,** Kiku

 **1 - Jones,** Amelia

 **1 - Kirkland,** Arthur

 **2 - Oxenstierna,** Berwald

 **3 - Schmidt,** Gilbert

 **2 - **Steinisdóttir** , **Emilíana

 **2 - Väinämöinen,** Tino

 **3 - Vargas,** Felícita

 **3 - Vargas,** Leonora

 **1 - Williams,** Matthew

 **3 - Zeigler,** Ludwig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Basically that list is who you're going to be seeing for the rest of the story. I mainly picked characters that I felt I could write fairly well and coherently, and, not going to lie, who were more of my favorite characters. I actually left out a couple of my most favorite characters (Austria, being one) because they didn't quite fit in. I'll probably find a way to incorporate them into it later.
> 
> I also included what will be, for the most part, my versions of some nyo characters to even out the male/female ratio. I also decided that Gilbert and Ludwig wouldn't be related because in this situation having a lot of siblings doesn't make any sense.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated and always given virtual hugs! Also, any predictions about what's going on here? I'd be interested to see all of your ideas!


End file.
